


Chasing Cars

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans despised James Potter for their first 6 years at Hogwarts..so what made her change her mind? The story of that fateful year that made them grow up and grow closer.





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

            Chapter 1:  Oh, But Alas, Today is That Day

            “Darling, did you pack that new underwear I bought you?”

            A flash of red hair whipped in the face of Mary Evans.

            “Mum!”

            “Well, when Petunia went on holiday with her friends and forgot to pack hers, who do you think had to express mail a bag of knickers? –Not your father!”

            Lily Evans’s face was a mix of incredulity and disgust.

            “First of all, Petunia went on holiday with her _boyfriend_ , Mum, and secondly--.”

            “She _most certainly did not_!” Mrs. Evans looked stricken.

            “Mum, who did you think the boy who picked her up was?”

            “She told me he was the cabbie!”

            “And since when do cabbies come in and introduce themselves?”

            “He was obviously looking for a tip.”

            Lily grinned. “Then I should have tipped him off about Petunia not packing  any underwear.”

            “Lily!”

            “Don’t yell at me—you brought it up. In the middle of the train station, may I add.”

            It was then that a slight “heh-hem” was coughed from behind them.  An older looking man with salt and pepper hair had his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

            “I hope you are heh-heming at your daughter, Richard. Have you heard the sass I’ve been getting?”

            “No, dear, I believe I tuned out at the first mention of underwear.”

            Lily pumped her fist triumphantly.

            Mrs. Evans tipped a finger under Lily’s chin. “One of these days, that mouth is going to get you in trouble.”

            Lily adopted a whimsical tone. “Oh, but alas, today is not that day.”

            “And to think I was crying last night over _this child_ leaving us!” Mrs. Evans shook her head at her husband.

            Lily grinned cheekily once more and flung one arm over her mother’s shoulders.

            “Mum, you’ve been doing it for the past 6 years. You’d think you’d be over it by now.”

            Mrs. Evans’s eyes shone as she pulled her daughter closer. “I’m so proud of you—you know that, right?”

            “Oh, c’mon, Mum..” But Lily’s grin had softened into a smile.

            Her mother pulled away and smoothed Lily’s hair with one hand.

            “Let’s go, kid. Over here, too.” Richard held out his arms and fulled the same spot his wife had caressed as Lily stepped into his embrace.

            Once they parted, Lily stepped aside to gather her luggage trolley.

            “Well, it’s about that time again.” She smiled brightly at the middle-aged couple standing before her.

            Mrs. Evans sank her head into her husband’s shoulder as Richard grinned down at his daughter.

            “Don’t worry, I’m prepared.” He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief.

            Lily’s mother lifted her head just long enough to snatch it away and let out a noisy blow.

            “Mum, I’ll be home at Christmas.” Lily soothed.

            “And Petunia and David will be home in a week!” Richard announced helpfully.

            Mrs. Evans’s head popped up in a flash. “ _Who_ is David?!”

            Lily bit her lip and shrugged. “And there is my cue to go!”

            “Love you, Lil.”

            “Love you, too, Dad. And you, Mum.”

            “ _Who_ is David?!”

            With a chuckle and a smirk, Lily took hold of trolley and walked quite confidently through the barrier in front of her.

            She was barely through to the other side for a second before her name was shrieked across the platform.

            “Lillllllllll-yyyyyyy--!”

            She rolled her eyes good-naturedly as a tall, thin girl with honey colored hair raced towards her.

            “You’re like the damn paparazzi, Gwendolyn.”

            “Well, since you practically insisted..” The girl—Gwendolyn—pulled a camera from the pocket of her coat.

            Lily raised her eyebrows as Gwen looped an arm through the crook of her elbow and held the device out in front of them.

            “Give me your best ‘first day of seventh year’ smile!”

            “Would that one look anything like my ‘first day of sixth year’ smile?” Lily mused, despite complying.

            Gwen’s eyes twinkled as she snapped the shot. “I’m sorry, but I don’t respond to that kind of sarcasm on the ‘first day of seventh year’.”

            Lily pursed her lips to fight back a laugh, but quickly regained her composure. “Do you feel honored to have snapped the first picture of the newest Head Girl?”

            “Liv is going to tease you mercilessly, you know.”

            Lily shrugged. “I think I caught onto that when she started addressing all of her letters to The Most High and Mighty Lily Evans.”

            “Well, can I just go on the record saying how ridiculously proud of you I am?” Gwen’s smile was contagious.

            Lily grinned. “By all means. I am not adverse to flattery.”

            “And I am not adverse to mooching off your Head Girl perks!”

            “Speaking of sharking perks—have you figured out who the Head Boy is?”

            The two girls had been walking along the platform, but at this point Gwen stopped abruptly.

            “I was meaning to ask you that! It’s the oddest thing—no one knows.”

            Lily looked astonished. “ _No one_?”

            Gwen shrugged. “I guess you’ll find out soon enough. I sure hope it’s not Snape.”

            “Gwendolyn, he’s actually very clever and  I wouldn’t be surprised if--.”

            “—he drowns in the grease from his own hair one of these days?”

            Lily’s face was stern. “I know he can be a bit nasty, and he’s not the most attractive person—“ Gwen snorted and Lily’s tone became clear and distinct, “but, he’s really intelligent and..er..pleasant in his own sort of way.”

            Gwen lifted her hands in mock defense. “Sorry, Lily, I didn’t realize you had such a crush on him.”

            Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. “You’re right. He’s all I want, you know. Severus is pretty much the love of my life. He’s the one for me and now that I’ve confessed it to you I just want the entire world to know!”             In front of them, a short 4th year girl with tightly curled blonde hair spun around so quickly that she slammed head first into Lily’s chest and fell backward onto her bottom.

            Lily crossed her arms. “Er…hello, Rita.”

            Rita Skeeter quickly scooted off the ground and beamed a bright smile at Lily and Gwen.

            “How were your holidays, girls? Delicious, I’m sure.” Her voice was suddenly mature and refined.

            Gwen narrowed her eyes. “I wouldn’t know—I didn’t exactly _eat_ mine.”

            As Lily’s lips quirked, Rita let out a bark of laughter that was quite startling.

            “So, Lily,” she began, her voice slick, “I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re carrying a torch for a certain Slytherin.”

            Before she could offer up a denial, Lily was nudged by a winking Gwen.

            “You mean you haven’t heard?” Gwen’s tone dropped down to a whisper.

            Rita’s eyes widened in barely contained excitement.

            “Heard what?”

            “Yes, Gwen…heard what?” Lily’s eyes were suspicious.

            “Lily and Severus,” Gwen confided, “are an _item_.”

            Rita let out a tiny shriek and Lily once again attempted to speak.

            “Rita, that’s not--.”

            Gwen nudged her again—this time quite hard and directly in her ribs.

            Lily winced and continued, “…something I want everyone to know.”

            Gwen smiled and mouthed “trust me”.

            “It is true, though, Rita.” Gwen made sure her voice was serious and her eyes solemn. “But, you simply cannot tell a soul. Let’s just keep this between us girls, okay?”

            Rita nodded excessively and flashed a thumbs-up. “Sure thing.”

            “And…” Gwen drawled, “I was thinking that since we shared this with you, you might be able to share a little with us?”

            Rita grinned conspiratorially. “What would you like to know.”

            A lightbulb sparked in Lily’s head. “Who the Head Boy is!”

            Rita looked crestfallen. “I…I haven’t been able to find out.”

            “Are you kidding me?!” Gwen burst out.

            Lily shot her a quick look and she instantly sobered.

            “I mean..do you think that you could be a dear and find out for us?” Gwen forced a smile.

            “For you girls—anything.” Rita chirped.

            Gwen clasped her hands together. “Well…you should probably get to it Don’t let us keep you.”

            Rita’s face dropped. “Right now?”

            “All right, if you say so!” Lily rushed out with a shrug.

            “Oh, err…” Rita was noticeably trying hard to maintain her brightness.

            “Buh-bye.” Gwen scrunched her hand into a small wave.

            “Toodles!” Rita made a full recovery with an air kiss and scurried onto the train.

            “I guess everyone can be good for something.” Gwen said with a smirk.

            “It is comforting to know that even twits like Rita have their own place in the world.” Lily’s expression was identical.

            “I can’t believe she fell for that. I apologize in advance, though. Half the school will be thinking  you’re eyeing engagement rings with Snape by breakfast tomorrow.”

            Lily let out a sigh, but piped up, “Should be fun!”

            “That’s my girl. Now lead the way, hotshot.”

            Lily laughed and carried her bags up the steps of the train, Gwen trailing closely behind.

            A half hour had passed and Lily was now sitting alone in the Head compartment, starting to feel a bit miffed.

            She checked her watch for what felt like the hundredth time and sighed.

            It was only minutes  before the train would  take off and she was already late for the preliminary prefects’ meeting that it was her duty to oversee.

            If patience was a virtue, then Lily Evans could not consider herself a virtuous person.

            _Where in Merlin’s name was the Head Boy?_

Yet, just as she began to entertain the idea that Dumbledore had deemed her the only capable 7th year for the job, she was knocked back to reality. Literally, someone was banging rather obnoxiously on the door.

            “By all means, come in! The door is _unlocked_.” At this point, she was quite irritated.

            And then someone walked through the door, leaving Lily so flabbergasted that her mouth was hanging open. She wondered fleetingly how Dumbledore could hate her this much. How could he do this to her? Out of all the 7th year boys—he’d picked _him_. Was he out of his damn mind?! Had some horrible  plague wiped out every single boy except for--.

            “Sirius Black is in the Head Compartment! Who woulda thought…” A handsome boy with long, dark hair began to do a funny type of jig in front of her.

            Lily crossed her arms and shot him a vicious look. “So now I know what _hell_ is like.”

            “Oh, Evans. You always know just what to say to make a bloke feel special.” Sirius patted her head mockingly as he took a seat beside her.

            “You know what? I’m going to close my eyes and count to ten and when I’m done this is all going to be gone…just my imagination…a bad dream.”

            Sirius grinned as Lily closed her eyes.

            “Ten.”

            “Lords a leaping…” Sirius chirped in a sing-song tone.

            “Nine.”

            “Ladies dancing.”

            “Eight.”

            “Maids a milking….”

            Lily opened one eye in irritation. “ **Seven**.”

            A pause, then, “Swans a swimming…”

            Lily bit down on her lip. Hard. “SIX.”

            Louder now. “Geese a laying!”

            “Five.” Lily grunted.

            “GOLDEN RI—.”

            “Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Lily cut him off, throwing her head into her hands.

            “Actually, I don’t know if you’ve heard the song before, but it’s _rings_.”

            “Yes, I’ve heard the bloody song! The question is—why do you know Muggle Christmas songs?”

            “It’s a Christmas song?” His expression  was blank.

            “Good lord.” Lily muttered.

            “You seem tense, Evans. Anything I could do to help?”

            “Leave!” Lily suggested cheerfully.

            “Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a massage…and actually, I can’t.”

            “Massage me? Good, I don’t want you to.”

            “No, Evans. What are you—daft? I meant leave.”

            Lily looked crestfallen. “So, I’m really not dreaming.”

            “You must dream about being alone with me often since there seems to be so much confusion.”

            She shook her head, ignoring him. “How could Dumbledore make **you** Head Boy? It’s absurd, idiotic, corrupt, down right stupid—.”

            She was interrupted by Sirius, who had dissolved into a fit of laughter.

            “You think _I’M_ Head Boy?” He spluttered.

            Lily’s eyes widened. “Does that mean you’re not?”

            “Not a chance! Geez, Evans. Me? Head Boy? That would be absurd! Idiotic! Corrupt! Some might even call it down right stupid.”

            Lily allowed herself a smile and giggled, obviously quite relieved. “..and my heart has now resumed beating.”

            Sirius joined in on her laughter. “Yeah, I could’ve sworn you already knew it was James.”

            Lily froze and turned slowly, her eyes so big that she looked almost frightened.

            “James?”

            Sirius grinned. “Yup.”

            “As in Potter?” Her voice was weak.

            Sirius gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

            After a beat, Lily clutched at her chest.

            “You okay, champ?” Sirius patted her head again.

            “Uhh…what side is it that you feel sharp pains on when you’re having a heart attack?”

            Sirius rubbed his chin and leaned forward. “I’m young and vibrant, Evans, I have no use for such knowledge. Good question, though. Real brain-buster.”

            She shook her head in utter disbelief. “Potter is Head Boy.”

            “Yup!”

            “You know, just when you think things can’t get any worse…” Lily mused.

            “Yeah…you find out that not only is your father still good and healthy, but your mum, too”

            Lily looked appalled. “ _What?_ ”

            He shrugged. “A few years back dear old Dad was pretty sick…nasty, contagious wizarding virus. Not only did he turn out okay, though, he didn’t even spread it to Mum.”

            Her mouth hung open slightly for a moment as she processed this. “I’m uhh…sorry to hear that?”

            He waved her off. “Eh, don’t be..they’ve gotta die eventually.”

            With raised eyebrows, Lily swiftly changed the subject. “So, what’s Potter’s excuse for sending his side-kick? Head too big to fit in the compartment?”

            “First of all, I’m not comfortable with the term ‘side-kick’…and secondly, James Potter had a very nicely proportioned head.”

            “Can you just answer my question?” Lily crossed her arms threateningly.

            “Sorry,” Sirius said coolly, “but I can’t disclose such information.”

            Lily forced a sweet smile. “Well, then—when you do see him, you might as well tell him that I’m pissed in advance.”

            “Certainly! I’d be happy to tell him that you pissed your pants.”

            Lily sprang out of her seat as Sirius chuckled at his own joke.

            “Get out, Black. NOW.”

            “I’m substitute Head Boy!” He protested.

            Lily’s arms flew straight to her hips. “Well, the _Head Girl_ is relinquishing you of your duties.”

            “First day on the job and you’re already abusing the badge…”

            “GET OUT, BLACK!”

            Sirius stood and began to make his way out. “Okay, okay—don’t get your knickers in a twist, Evans. You’re gonna regret this, though, when you need my help.”

            “I need your help like I need a hole in my head.”

            “Now _that_ would be funny—.”

            “OUT!”

            Sirius patted her head once more and when she went to swat his hand away taunted, “Count to ten, Evans,” before striding down the corridor and out of sight.

            It turns out Lily probably could’ve used some help more than she was willing to admit. The prefects meeting had gone horribly. The Slytherins had immediately attacked her for being late, while several of the girls from Ravenclaw had questioned her endlessly about the identity of the obviously absent Head Boy. She had kept mum on the subject, however, for actually stating the reality of it all was simply too much to bear. At least too much to bear without emptying the contents of her stomach onto her brand new robes.

            Also noticeably absent from the meeting was Remus Lupin, whom she knew would’ve helped control the chaos. Lily couldn’t help but feel personally insulted for Remus, whom she felt had been blatantly robbed. Robbed of a position he deserved by one of his best friends. God, James Potter was a selfish prat.

            Anyway, the meeting had clearly not gone over well, so it was no surprise that hours later, once Lily had fulfilled every single one of her Head duties, she mutely collapsed into a seat at the Gryffindor table and practically slept through the sorting of the first years. Mere minutes after “Zenker, Helda” was sorted into Hufflepuff and an enormous feast materialized at each table, Lily felt a thump as a person sat down on either side of her.

            “Thanks for bothering to find your dearest friend on the train, you priss.”

            Lily didn’t need to lift her head to know that Olivia Tracey was sitting to her right.

            “Oh, Liv, give her a break. I mean _look_ at her!” And there was Gwen to her left.

            “Gee, thanks, girls.” Lily muttered miserably into the table.

            “What’s happened to you?” Gwen questioned, prodding her.

            “Yea, I didn’t see you before, but you sure look like shit now.” Liv affirmed, grinning.

            Lily now looked up, a slightly delirious smile playing at her lips.

            “Where would you like me to start?”

            “I find that the beginning’s always a good place.”

            Lily’s smile broadened as she eyed her best friend. Liv’s ever-changing hair was back to basic back and in a short pixie cut. Her violent eyes were twinkling and she looked taller than her usual 5’1” stature. A quick glance down at black heeled boots confirmed her suspicions.

            “You look different. But the same.” Lily commented.

            “Brilliant, Evans. Now on with the story!”

            Lily sighed. “In short, the universe hates me and James Potter is the Head Boy.”

            Gwen squealed, but Liv just stared.

            “And…?” She prompted.

            “Isn’t that enough?”

            “Yes.” “No.” Gwen and Liv spoke at once.

            “Liv, since when do you approve of Potter?” Lily looked put out.

            “He’s not all that bad.” She reasoned.

            Lily’s mouth fell agape. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this.”

            Liv grinned. “Well, believe it, baby.”

            When Lily remained mute, arms crossed, she added, “I honestly didn’t mind him as much at the end of last term when we were partners in Potions. Remember? I told you that.”

            Lily moaned. “That was around the same time you went through your Sirius Black phase. I thought you were suffering from some sort of temporary delirium!”

            “Every girl goes through a Sirius Black phase.” Gwen attempted wisely.

            “Not me…uh-uh.” Lily made a face.

            “Black’s rebellious side is sexy.” Liv shrugged.

            Gwen giggled. “All his sides are sexy!”

            Lily looked revolted. “I can’t take much more of this.”

            She didn’t have to, for Professor Dumbledore had arisen at the staff table and motioned for silence. His twinkling eyes and jolly disposition didn’t seem to amuse Lily as per usual, however. Rather, every time the Headmaster grinned she felt as if he was smirking at the clever little joke he had played on her.

            She began to scowl again, but Gwen nudged her disapprovingly as Dumbledore began to speak.

            “Welcome, students, to another delightful year at Hogwarts! I have only a few notices to alert you of concerning this term. Madam Pomfrey has entreated me to beg of you to not continue to play games with the Whomping Willow. She encourages you to play tag with each other instead and insists that no matter how quick you are, the tree will always win. May I also add that in addition to its supreme skills in such games, it is also volatile and highly dangerous. “

            Dumbledore took a moment to smile down at Madam Pomfrey, who was nodding her head in vehement affirmation.

            He continued, “I must also inform you that Mr. Filch has quite pleasantly informed me that any forays into his private offices this term will be met with swift and just punishment.” Filch’s eyes narrowed and focused determinedly on  Sirius Black, who waved merrily at him. “Also, the Forbidden Forest, as self-explanatory as always, is off limits to all students. May I remind you, as well, that Hogsmeade weekends are for 3rd year students and up only, whether you regard yourself as prematurely aged or not.” Sirius now waved at Dumbledore, who—in good form and ever polite—waved back.

            “I look forward to the changes, challenges, and chores that await us all. Cheers!” Dumbledore raised his glass and many student followed suit, including a frowning Lily.

            “Now, before we all head our separate ways, let me have the pleasure of introducing our new Head Boy and Girl.”

            Lily nearly choked on her pumpkin juice.

            “Everybody please join me in congratulating Gryffindor’s Lily Evans and James Potter!”

            The Great Hall went into an uproar. Many students were whooping and clapping, while a significantly large portion of Slytherin sat in a stunned, moody silence, their faces murderous. Lily noticed that another good portion of students were eyeing the Gryffindor table in bewilderment, searching for what should be the grinning face of James Potter. As people began to whisper, Dumbledore cut in once more.

            “Someone wise once said, ‘Early to bed, early to rise.’ Let us all reap the benefits of his wisdom. Goodnight!”

            As her peers began to stand up and congregate in large groups, Lily informed Liv and Gwen that she’d meet them back in the common room and made her way toward the Headmaster.

            She was nearly at the staff table when she heard someone call out her name. She spun on her heel and came face to face with Sloane Jennings, a very pretty Ravenclaw whom she’d only ever spoken to once or twice. Lily didn’t know much about Sloane, other than the fact that she was a Prefect and a Chaser for Ravenclaw’s quidditch team. She was supposedly quite well-liked, as well.

            Sloane tossed her long, glossy brown hair over her shoulder (an action that made Lily inwardly cringe) and flashed a huge smile.

            “Hi, Lily! I didn’t really get to talk to you much during the meeting earlier, but I wanted to tell you congratulations.”

            Lily frowned slightly before she could catch herself. “Er…thanks.”

            “Your welcome.” Sloane’s tone then grew more sober and her face solemn as she continued, “I know you’re probably going to be seeing James tonight, so could you please tell him that I’m sorry and that I hope he’s well?”

            More than a little confused, Lily forced a smile. “Uhh..sure.”

            Sloane opened her mouth to speak again, but Lily beat her to it. “Well, I have to be going.”

            Before Sloane could answer, however, Lily had already spun around once more and began to make her way towards Dumbledore. Except now, her mind was churning away and her temper quickly rising.

            What did she look like—Potter’s personal assistant?!  She was Head Girl, for God’s sake. She didn’t have time to be delivering personal messages from one of Potter’s idiotic little doting fans.

            By the time she reached Dumbledore, Lily was fuming and obviously unhappy, but was met with a warm smile, nevertheless.

            “Miss Evans! Let me congratulate you once again on your appointment.”

            “Professor,” Lily rushed, barely thinking, “in case you haven’t noticed, the Head Boy is missing.”

            “I’m aware of this, Miss Evans, but thank you for being kind enough to remind me. You never know when an old mind will slip.”

            Lily crossed her arms, completely unaware of her rudeness. “This is completely unacceptable, Professor. I mean, I don’t even know why you chose him, this is so like Potter—.”   

            Dumbledore’s tone remained light, but grew sterner.

            “Miss Evans, I appreciate your curiosity, but I’m afraid I can’t bore you with my motivations. My reasons for choosing both you and Mr. Potter are quite typical and unextraordinary. I wouldn’t want to waste time as valuable as yours.”

            “He’s not even here, though! This kind of behavior is completely unacceptable for the Head Boy.”

            “I am well aware of Mr. Potter’s whereabouts and assure you that he will be joining us soon enough. As for behavior unacceptable of a Head? I should think that you’d be more familiar with it, Miss Evans.”

            Lily flushed, all at once grasping the extent of her forwardness. _What in Merlin’s name was she doing?_ She hated when her emotions carried her away like this. They sure as hell never dropped her off anywhere good.

            “I’m sorry, Professor Dumbledore. That was out of line. I had no right—.”

            “Don’t go depriving yourself of rights, Miss. Evans. I only ask that you respect those of others.”

            Lily nodded, her throat tight.

            “Have a pleasant night and congratulations once again. If there are any other matters that you wish to discuss.. _at_ me..please don’t hesitate.” His eyes were twinkling, but Lily’s face reddened even more.

            “Goodnight, Professor.” She made a humble exit, her face hot and shoulders slumped.

            Lily made her way up to Gryffindor tower in a haze of shame. In fact, by the time she reached the Fat Lady, the woman was glaring furiously.

            “A girl needs to get her beauty sleep, you know!” She shouted as lily stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room. A few people were still mingling around, but mostly everyone had retired to bed. Liv and Gwen were lounging on a couch, looking sleepy.

            “Sorry, guys.” Lily murmured, as she sank down next to them.

            “You’re getting worse by the hour.” Liv joked, taking note of her disposition.

            “Well, considering I just told off Dumbledore…”

            “You did **_what?!_** ” Gwen was shrill.

            Liv just smiled. “Way to be, Lil.”

            Lily groaned. “I’m just so mad at Potter and…it just spilled out of me.”

            “Want me to hold your hair?” Liv smirked.

            Lily laughed softly. “I think I better just get some sleep. I’m sorry we haven’t gotten the chance to catch up yet.”

            “Well forgive you to stay in the good graces of the Most High and Mighty Lily Evans.”

            Lily swatted Liv’s arm as the 3 girls began to make their way up the staircase.

            “Have fun in your luxury suite.” Gwen said, her voice sugary-sweet.

            “Yeah, bring some of the chocolates on your pillow to breakfast for us.” Liv quipped.

            Lily bid them goodnight and kept on trudging up the stairs until she reached the very top landing and came face to face with a large, solid oak door. Having waited for this moment since she had first seen her prefect’s badge in the mail, Lily couldn’t help but allow herself a smile. Her bad mood began to dissipate as the brass doorknob turned in her hand.

            She took a deep breath and stepped into one of the most beautiful rooms she’d ever seen within the walls of the castle. Everything inside of it was scarlet and gold—the luxurious canopy bed, the elegant drapes, the linens on her dressers, and even a set of towels that was lying on a table next to a door at the far side of the room. Excited and curious, Lily practically skipped over and pulled open that door, as well.

            Her smile widened as she stepped into a bathroom that would put the prefects’ one to shame. Her eyes wandered from the immense bathtub, to the marble tiled floor, to the gigantic shower, to the—other door on the opposite side of the room.

            Honestly, how many rooms did one Head Girl need? Surely two were enough…but she wasn’t going to just ignore the third. It wouldn’t be fair. It was probably a perfectly good room, so why should she let it go to waste? It wouldn’t be proper to be excited about the other rooms and not about this one. So it wasn’t out of temporary greed or her sudden high that made Lily pull open that 3rd door, but rather something more like duty.

            Except the third room didn’t exactly belong to her and its owner was already occupying it. 

            Turning to face her as she swung the door open was none other than James Potter, his expression unreadable.

            Lily found herself falling steeply from her high.

            “Where have you been?!” She questioned accusingly, not bothering to exchange pleasantries. Prats like Potter didn’t deserve “Hi, how are you’s”.

            But, he didn’t respond. He just stared at her with that same blank expression.

            “You know, Potter, I honestly didn’t think that I could think any less of you, but you always manage to prove me wrong. I love how you think its perfectly fine—actually, wait, you probably thought it was MORE than fine, you probably thought it was HILARIOUS—to just abandon me with all of our shared duties and let all of the Slytherins tear me apart and make me answer stupid questions from stupid Ravenclaw girls..and SPEAKING of stupid Ravenclaw girls—I guess that only do you find it funny to walk all over me, but you also insist on degrading me by telling one of your daft little tarts to give me messages for you! I mean, really, Potter, I don’t think I’ve ever met another person in my life as immature as you. You are the most selfish creature I have EVER laid eyes on.”

            Lily paused to take a few steadying breaths and was taken off guard when he stood up from his bed and crossed the room so that they were standing a mere foot apart.

            The two of them just stared each other down for a moment before Potter sighed and finally spoke up.

            “Please just leave, Lily.”

            Lily stepped back. Since when did Potter call her Lily? Since when did Potter not take great joy in upsetting her? Since when did Potter sound so…defeated?

            “You have no right to tell me to leave! Not after all you’ve put me through!”

            “I’m in no mood.” He said simply, before turning around and heading back to his bed.

            Outraged, Lily raised her voice several octaves. “Oh, _you’re_ in no mood? Well, _I’m_ in no mood to put up with your shit for another year, but it looks like I’m going to have to just suck it up, now doesn’t it? So how about you stop being such an immature arse and suck it up as well, Potter.”

            James wheeled around so fast that Lily stepped back again.

            “Yes, Lily, I’m in no mood. It could be because I’m just a selfish, idiotic, immature prat. Sure, we could go with that one. That seems to be what you go with all the time regardless. But, wait..we could also take a minute to talk about ‘my shit’. Yeah, let’s talk about “my shit”. You want to know why I selfishly abandoned you to brave an entire trade ride by yourself? I was at St. Mungos, Evans. Because my mother is in the hospital. My mother is very sick, Evans, and that is “my shit”. You don’t want to deal with it, huh? Well, me neither!”

            James’s face was flushed and his eyes were pained and Lily wished for nothing more than to not be looking at him in that very moment.

            She tried to speak, but her throat was so tight that words couldn’t escape it.

            “Leaving doesn’t seem like such a bad option anymore, huh?” James taunted, but his voice broke slightly.

            Lily bowed her head, trying very desperately to think of something—anything—that would undo everything that had just transpired. But her mind was blank and her face was hot and her voice wasn’t working, so she could do nothing but turn away slowly and walk quietly out of the room, shutting the door very gently behind her. Her pace quickened once the door shut and she hurried into her own room, feeling horrible and relieved all at once as her own door closed behind her. For some reason, in that moment, Lily couldn’t seem to put enough space between herself and James Potter. She couldn’t get far enough away from him. 

            Not even bothering to change for bed, Lily crawled under her covers, glad to be able to hide away from her own shame.

            Her mother’s words from earlier echoed in her head as she forced her eyes shut.

            “One of these days, that mouth is going to get you in trouble.”

            _Oh, Mum, if you only knew._

            

            

            

            


End file.
